Neon Genesis Evangelion: Absurd Form of Life
by Paapuli
Summary: Takes fictional place timed before the Third Impact. -The sixth Children is found. -More fictional Explanation for the 'Tree of Life' often met in NGE. In progress
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim, Original claim by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto

Fanfiction based upon times before the Third Impact.

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion**_

**Absurd Form of Life**

* * *

Recognition to the mind of the species that think the most of matters which matter less.

Insect lives for survival.

Animal lives for the future.

Man lives forever, or not at all.

* * *

"The sixth children has been founded by the Marduk Institute to our aknowledgement, sir."

-"I am very aware of that."

"Very well, commander. The sixth one would need an unit of his own designation as well."

-"Yes, one from a foreign country so far most never even knew existed , needs an unit that can comprehend ones thoughts. Never the less, an Evangelion has been constructed."

"There is? I had not heard of a new EVA... Where?"

-"It's in the 14th hangar."

"14th hangar? There isn't a 14th hangar!"

-"Yes, there is. That'll be all, doctor Akagi. Or was there something else to report?"

"No, there wasn't. I'll take my leave."

As she walks into the void outside his domain, he faces up into the ceiling to see a painted symbol. The Tree of Life. Right above him is the sphere, Kether, crown of god.

From the Kether his sight fades to the incomplete half-sphere that's surrounded by five other spheres along with the crown-sphere , who the wise know to be Daat.

"Not even i could walk through the path to Knowledge. Sephiroth which many, so many walk afar to Wisdom or Understanding. But never having the Knowledge to use them... to Kether."

"... But he will bring it to me. He will bring knowledge, Daat to me."

* * *

"Yes, the sixth children has been found and will be introduced by the time of the synch-tests begin.

-"Sixth? Where'd the fifth one go?"

"As bizarre as it sounds, i have no idea. Never the less were about to have yet another pilot to ease up the strains on the three of you. Ain't that great?"

-Not really, we don't need any more troublemakers to so how green an EVA can be! Anyway Misato, tell me at least that it'll be some cool unlike Shinji and goodlooking unlike Shinji man unlike Shinji.

"Now, now, Asuka. I don't want him to get back to you and show just how manly he can be while i try to sleep the next night."

-"Stop that already, both of you! Geez... What's with women around here in the city..."

"What was that again young boy?!" (Both Misato and Asuka in unison.)

-"Uh, nothing! Sorry!"

* * *

"As always, the children are showing good readings. Both Asuka's and Shinji's ratings have improved by a minority. Though it seems that Rei has her synch-rate decreased by few whole percents."

-"Well it's nothing serious. Right, doc Akagi?"

"It isn't. Just that her rates have always been on a casual difference of 0.002 and not 2.00.

She might be less aware of herself than usually."

-"As smart as you are. You still think too much, Ritsuko. Anyway, hows the new kid?"

"Can't hope much from him. Even though this is his first synchronization test. It's still only nine percent."

-"Odd. I expected much from the pilot that gets to be six instead of five. Or don't I know of the fifth?"

-"_It does seem anyone can be left outside of events and information lately..."_

(More to herself than anything)

"Pleased to meet you... Uh, Paapuli-kun?"

-"Yes, Paapuli. And quite as well pilot Ikari."

"Oh, please. Call me Shinji...(interrupted)-Paapuli, what kind of a name is Paapuli?"

-"That would be my kind of a name, Pilot Soryu."

"The names Asuka. Not pilot whatever. Stop talking like that, your just like wondergirl! Ah heck! When will I get actual people for pilots to get along with?"

-"Let us hope that would occur soon, Asuka. But try to get along for now though, righto?

And your probably Ayanami Rei. Only one around with the sky-blue hair anyway. It's a pleasure."

"Pleased to meet you, pilot Paa... (interrupted)- Hey! Why don't you call her "Pilot Ayanami" as you did call us?!"

-"I'd presume that you would be pleased to have me stop the formalities since you didn't like them in the first place.

"Uh, yea but...(groan!) Your just another jerk! -_Why me_?!..._(_(To herself as walking away)

-"Don't worry. She's always like that."

"I'm sure it'll be one sweet joy to get working with you pilots."

-"Hehe. If you say so!"

(Major Katsuragi enters the room)

"Hi children! Good scores there, as always! Asuka's not here, guess you guys already exchanged point of view's, eh?"

-"No doubt good one's, Major Katsuragi-san."

"Oh please, while with no officials around, call me Misato. Because i won't even ask if i can do the same! Care to explain the name though, Paapuli."

-"Nothing much. Other than unlike the rest of the pilots. My family lives a casual life with no surveillance from those who either like too much or might not like my methods as a possible pilot."

"I see... carry on, Shinji and Rei. I will need to deal some formalities considering the new transferred pilot."

-"Yes ma'am." (In unison)

* * *

**Author Note:**

No doubt there are many who don't know about the Kabbalism nor of their Tree of Life Symbol. (10.5 Sephirots)

And since it's probably wiser not to have added links to any other site, all i can do is suggest you to find the symbol from the internet for yourself.

(Note, many of the symbols found in the internet contain no suggestions of the half-sphere, which plays an importand role on the opening scene where Gendo gave much value for it)

And those who are more aware of the Symbol and it's meanings and disagree with what is said in the fanfiction of it. Please note that this only is fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion**_

**Absurd Form of Life**

Chapter II – More than five fingers on a hand

* * *

It is he, who ponders life the most. That lives to and for it the least. With no exception

It is he, who ponders of death. That just might meet it early, or not soon enough.

It is he, who lives with all his heart. That knows nothing, or everything of it.

It is he, who dies with pleasure. That always knew what he wanted without a solution to get it.

It is you, who now live for a thought. For this is what you read to aknowledge that you think.

* * *

Exactly a month has passed since the transferral of the sixth pilot.

A satellite detection raises it's voice because of an signal from the space above Tokyo 3.

(A phone rings)

"Katsuragi."

-"Major, we have an signal from space. An unknown object is heading towards earth and towards Tokyo three.

"An Angel?!"

-"Can't make a clear reading yet, Major."

"Very well, lieutenant Makoto. me and the children are on our way."

-"Right."

"Shinji, Asuka. We have work."

-"An Angel?!" (Unison)

* * *

NERV

"Report!"

-"Seems we have actually a multiple objects heading our way."

"Multiple... Angels?"

-"I'm unable to say, the pattern seems to be... White."

"White? It has to be an Angel. But a different type of an angel."

-"What are you suggesting Doctor Akagi?"

"White is the color which occurs when blue and yellow fuse together... It not only contains the blue blood type, an Angels blood patterns. But it also contains a yellow genotype. Resulting in a white phenotype."

-"New variation of an Angel."

"Exactly, Lieutenant Ibuki. And what only could I suggest for the multiple amount of targets detected other than that this must be an enemy that attacks not alone, but in a group.

-"A group of angels are about to attack us? How many?! Makoto, how many?"

..._Silence, anticipation._

"...If Doctor Akagi is correct. There will be coming over 30 of them. And could come multiple times more."

-"That many... When?"

"I need more time to calculate the velocity at which they proceed towards us. But that this moment id say, about three to five days."

* * *

Unit 07 Activation Chamber

"Just sit back and keep yourself comfortable, Paapuli. For now your only priority is to have actual synchronization and successful activation with of the EVA."

-"Understood, Doctor Akagi."

"Synchronization rate on 8.6 percent. He won't be able to activate it, Major Katsuragi."

-"We have no choise but to try. So far it is clear that there are over 60 of the Poly-Angels and that the first contact will be made in four days. We need all the pilots we can get!"

"It's Polydactyly-, not Poly-Angel."

-"I know, I know. But I don't even know what that means and and we both what I mean by that!"

"Polydactyly is a trait that may occur in a person by having more than the ordinary five of fingers or toes. We call the white pattern Angels Polydactyly-Angels because they simply come in numbers of more than one."

-"Yea, right. Exactly. Sounds better as Poly-Angels.. -Ready for activation, Paapuli?"

"I am."

-"Good, hang on tight then."

"Commencing EVA-unit 07 activation test. Start first connections."

-"Connecting main power supply."

"Activation Voltage has passed the critical point."

-"Shift format to phase 2."

"Connecting pilot to unit 07."

-"Open Circuits."

"Pulse and harmonis are normal."

"No problems detected."

..._Silence_

"The synch's slow, very slow. He might not be able to do it."

..._Anticipation_

"In Sync. All links completed."

-"Central Nerve Elements are minor, but still nominal."

"Re-calculating, no error connections."

-"Checklist is barely satisfactory up to 2590."

"Approaching the critical mark."

-"2.5 more..."

"1.7 more..."

-"0.8 more..."

"0.5 more..."

-"0.1 and rising..."

"We've passed critical."

-"Unit 07 has been activated."

..._Silence_

..._Anticipation_

"Pilot Paapuli, confirm activation success.

..._Silence_

-"Paapuli, report!"

_**SSSCCCCRREEEEECCCHHHHH!!**_

The black gigantic human-like construction starts wavering on it's restraints

Steel erupt and the facility crumbles as the EVA attempts to break free it's arms.

It's mouth cracks open, revealing gem-like black rubble-surface teeth that reflect light from theyr surface. And a loud howl occurs, one so loud no man nor woman in the facility can keep off from craving their hands on their ears to reduce the hurting. None can hear how the speakers also let out another voice, the voice of a minor scream.

At last the howl eases it's might, breaking into a small whimper that settles into nothingness...

"Report!"

-"No vital signs detected."

"Abort activation! Cut off the power cable and eject the entry plug!"

-"Roger, cutting power. Ejecting entry plug."

As the power supply is cut off, the EVA stops movement. As the entry plug is emergency-ejected,

the EVA let's out another howl, this time one not as strong as before. But one of pure terror and sadness. The entry plug is boasted off from the EVA and drops crashing down to the bottom of the activation chamber. The EVA seizes movement, and offers last groans of voice from behind gritted, exposed teeth.

A team arrives to the entry plug, finding from within it a doze-off pilot in his black plug-suit.

* * *

Later, Misato and Ritsuko

It seems the pilot is in coma. And having his right eyeball turned all black does not ease the doctors.

But he sleeps. He sleeps all day and the next.

"What's the theory behind EVA-unit 07 and it's sudden movements?"

-"Oh, Misato. Were still looking into it. It seems the EVA is getting from time to time a small nerve-pulse from a source not recognized. But it seems it only so far has been affecting on levels of it's curiosity. Since all it's done for movement is either turn to face another random point of it's surroundings. Or at the restraints on it's arms. Without any other attempts of moving it's body."

"Strange, would it have anything to do with the pilot?"

-"Not that I could think of. Though the EVA did move without an internal battery or without any power supply from the cable directly after we ejected the entry plug. Especially with its scream sounding like a little child's after seeing a spider climb up his or her toe... If he ever does wake again, I'm sure there will be a dramatical change in his sync-rate with the Evangelion."

"It seems you know something I don't, Ritsuko. Why don't you just spill it for once and ease my mind. Friend, buddy!"

-"Although I was never involved in the construction of the seventh EVA until I got to know of it after it had been finished. By now I do know that an source of life was never imprinted in it.

Which is ridiculous, because no EVA can work without a source of life on it's own. An EVA needs a soul of it's own. Just like human does."

"Bizarre, as always. So, to go on with..."

-"To go on with. The EVA couln't have been able to move at all. And especially not now that it's in no form of power supply or sync with a pilot. It's just impossible."

"Therefore it has had to receive a soul from some point on the activation experiment. And the only donor for any form of such would be... the pilot? Ritsuko, just what are the Evangelions?"

* * *

Control Room, Unit 07 activation chamber

Activation chamber, where Unit 07 is still kept in without assurance of safety to move it for it's sudden movements. Commander Ikari watches behind the window at the Evangelion. Rises the glasses on his eyes with his left hand for a more stable position and experiences yet another movement done by the gigantic weapon. The dark head switches the position of it's sight from it's right arm towards the window which behind it keeps the Commander. And calmly raises the arm it formerly faced at, ripping the restraint off and causing trembling throughout the facility once more as the remains of the arm-restraint falls and impacts on the ground surface of the chamber.

Gendo Ikari keeps his posture and watches at the large hand coming towards him. And notices that the black hand shows to open it's palm for him as an invitation to leap through the bullet-proof glass and on the hand to it's safety.

He soundly turns away from the hand and walks for the sealed hatch and opens it with a touch on a monitor and is greeted by the sight of people behind it with blowtorches and other types of tools.

"Commander Ikari! It was you in here!"

-"Yes, it is me. Any reports on the sixth pilot?"

"N-no sir. He's still in coma."  
-"I see. Lieutenant, the Evangelion moved."

"That's why we are here, sir."

With that, Gendo walks off avoided by all in his way.

* * *

Medical Center, moments later

"How are you feeling, Paapuli?"

-"Im feeling... weird. Very weird."

"You've been in coma for nearly three days, that's just normal to feel a bit off."

-"No... where are we? Am I at a hospital or am i still in the EVA?"

"Your in the medical center, why do you ask if your still in the EVA?"

-"I... I can see the activation chamber. (blinking eyes)

"What do you mean you can see the activation chamber?"

-"My eye, I can see the chamber control room with my right eye." (Closes left eye)

"Let me take a look at your eyes."

..._Silence_

-"I can't see the flashlight, Doctor Akagi. I can't see it."

"Your eye is reacting to it though, maybe it's just shock making you think your still inside the EVA."

... _Anticipation_

"It's like I could see with the eye of the EVA..."

-" It'll ware off soon, don't worry."

* * *

**Authors note:**

It's turning up a bit slow. But as always, patience is the key.  
At least i attempt to have new chapters submitted quickly, even as they weren't fairly long.  
And as it seems to be a trend by some of the authors though more experienced and dedicated than me.  
I also attempt to have a catchy phrase on each of my starting chapters.  
So if nothing else, readers can wait for more chapters in order to see those... No?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion**_

**Absurd Form of Life**

Chapter III – Wait for death to come swarming

* * *

Many man die in time.

But most commonly for the cause of what?

Cold

Whether it is the cold heart of a killer.

Or the soul that doesen't receive warmth to keep going.

When ever it's not the chilling cold that freezes to death.

Or the cold that takes the old.

The cold, claimed by death.

* * *

The feared day rises.

"Assume battle stations level one."

-"Roger, prepare for anti-aircraft interception."

"Tokyo3 transforming to battle formation."

-"Initiate accommodation of the central block."

Throughout the city, tall skyscrapers start losing the length as they are sucked into the earth beneath them untill fully consumed.

"Accommodation of central block and the first through seventh districts has been completed."

-"Notification of the government and other related ministries, completed."

"Present effective rate of anti-aircraft interse..."

-"Alright now children. Ready for this? It's going to be at least 80 against the four of you out there."

"Makes up for all the times we've had superiority in numbers, don't you think?"

-"Asuka, what their putting us up with is still outrageous. Unless it's all ragdolls their dropping down from there, our chances are pretty grim. Were lucky to have known in advance of their coming."

"Now ain't that convenient?"

-"Zip, Asuka. The plans simple for starters. You'll all take on with fire-arms and the second they reach our range, you start firing like a groups of wackos on a swarm of bees. Unless someones going to back off or there are any questions, you are to mount your EVA's and allowed to take off."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Few minutes later

"Are you sure it's safe to allow him to attempt another activation with his EVA, Doctor Akagi?"

-"We don't have much of a choise. It's still not a declined possibility that the shared eyesight with Paapuli and his designated EVA could be a bad thing. If he succeeds in activation now, our chances for survival are increased no matter what."

"Entry procedure initiated."

-"LCL oxygenated, releasing airlock."

"Unit's 00, 01, 02, 07 activated."

-"He made it. Are you ready? Launch!"

The Evangelions are lauched off up to the surface, and as they reach their destination and the final restraints are released...

"Just consentrate on walking now, Paapuli."

-"Yea, learn to walk while we others fight for both your and our lives!"

-"Asuka! Don't mind her Paapuli, just consentrate."

Unit 07 takes a step, and easily another. But then halts it's movements...

..._Silence_

"Paapuli?"

**HOOOOOWWWWLLLLL!!**

The EVA takes hold of it's head while screaming up into the sky.

The earth crumbles as it start stammering around in a psychotic manner while screaming and taking a hold of what ever part of itself it can untill ending to a selfhugging manner on it's knees still all the way facing up in to the sky.

All attempts to prevent it from hurting itself or the pilot is stopped by Commander Ikari by saying that the pilot needs to adjust to it's EVA, and have all the time he needs to show that he's in controll of it.

Unit 07 remains motionless. Monitors show high mental acitivity on the pilot, but nothing critical.

Sych-rate remains 11.4. No response from the pilot.

..._Anticipation_

"Synch-rate increased to 52 percent!"

Unit 07 raises up to it's feet, faces the other three EVA's and with confidence, walks to them.

"Paapuli, this is Major Katsuragi. Do you hear me?"

-"Yes, I can hear you. But im not sure of myself though."

"Are you alright?"

-"Yes, I am. But, something is wrong though. I can't see myself or the insides of the entry-plug."

"Paapuli, speak. What do you mean?"

The black EVA shifts it's head in an attempt to gaze at it's hands and it's torso. Only to retain it's gaze forward.

"I am the Evangelion."

* * *

Moment Later

"The monitors show that the pilot is still in the entry plug. And all life signs are stable.  
But as for the question whether he finds himself **be **the EVA. For the basic exercises pointed for him to maneuver the EVA for. It seems, that he is not pulling this one off. !-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --He even did one hand push-up's on his first time in action."

"Targets closing maximum limit of range in ten minutes."

-"Alright children, get yourself some firearms. Paapuli, if you believe that you are able to take on a fight, arm yourself aswell. Otherwise, return in immediately."

"I'm alright, Major. Send me them double."

...

"And I wait..."

_...Silence_

_...Anticipation._

"_... But I do even feel the breeze of the wind, cold."_

* * *

**Authors note:**

It seems as we are getting somewhere here, or it might be just my huntch.

In case some don't mind the fiction's "badly written Script-likeness". - As one person has described it...

Would be appreciated have a little more patience on the actual stuff to come, those need delicateness after all.


End file.
